


"Doubts and Dilemmas"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: Holiday Havoc [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Harrasment, angel!Eren, cupid!eren, do u have my humor sense?, dude ull either love me or hate me Maybe even both!, eren being a holy virgin, god!eren, some non-con, this is funny if you think it is, v-day fic follow up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- "My name is Eren Jaeger and i have made a grand mistake, probably as enormous as the heavens themselves. While simply attempting to fulfill my duty as Cupid, i accidentally caused my victim to fall madly in love with me rather than the originally planned candidate. Thus, i have landed myself in my own, self-made catastrophe. What is a lone angel such as myself to do?"</p><p>	In which Eren has to deal with the consequences of his actions and find a way to fix his mess. However, troubles arise when the straight forward goal starts taking sharp turns and roaming circles as he lands himself in quite the dilemma. What will be the young Cupid's final decision?</p><p>Follow up to <strong> "Cupid's Catastrophe" </strong> {Part 1} -</p><p><strong> {DISCONTINUED}</strong> (just ask me for the summary of events tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO MADE A FOLLOW UUUUUUPPP!!  
> Can i get a WOOOP WOOOOOOOP!!!  
> AS PROMISED! HERE'S THE FOLLOW-UP TO TO **"CUPID'S CATASTROPHE"!**  
>  it's taken a while to get it up,but i did it!  
> due to popular demand! i'm so glad you liked it!  
> For some reason, this went from 3rd person to 1st person.  
> idk why but i ended up writing it that way. but i suppose its fine since this is about Eren now and his problem.
> 
> It is HIGHLY SUGGESTED (But i suppose not really necessary? u should tho) that you read part 1 first!!  
> Eren needs to clean up his mess here!
> 
> i hope you guys like this one as much as you did the first one!!!

I remember everything they taught me in the Angel's academy and made sure to use ever teaching to the fullest. Without them, I wouldn't be able to do my job. Those lessons helped mold me into the god of love called "Cupid" i am today.

                What i didn't learn in the academy, or rather what they didn't teach me, was how to deal with catastrophes caused by our godly power. Namely, the one that won't go 5 minutes without placing his hands on me and cuddling up into my side every chance he got.

                My name is Eren Jaeger and i have made a grand mistake, probably as enormous as the heavens themselves. While simply attempting to fulfill my duty as Cupid, i accidentally caused said victim to fall madly in love with me rather than the originally planned candidate. Thus, i have landed myself in my own, self-made catastrophe.

                This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be back up in the clouds, ready and reporting for duty as i awaited my next list of targets. Not sitting in a human's living room as they continued to nudge their head on me, silently begging for my attention like a needy feline while i looked over the pages of dusty books and scrolls.

                If one good thing came from this, it was this human's scientist companion, Hanji. She used as many resources as she could muster to aid me in my search to fix this problem i've made for myself.

                The only down side to this was that i lacked the ability to communicate with her. All my previous attempts had gone to waste, for she could not understand a single word i said. Apparently, every time i speak, it sounds like a symphony of bells and wind chimes to her. She can see me due to the effects of the mirror, but because of the spell, the only one that can actually understand me is-

"Oi! Jaeger! Put those books down and look at me, you've been at this for hours."

"Not now, Levi! I'm very busy!"

                This guy.

                His name is Levi and he was the final objective i had to accomplish so i could finish my work for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, he's also the one who i shot with an arrow that ended up backfiring at me due to unperceived circumstances and resulted in him falling for me instead of Hanji. So here we are, about a month or so later, looking for a way to reverse the arrow's effects.

                I honestly have no clue what to do. At first, i tried to put the circumstances off as a bizarre dream i was having, but the warm hands and kisses were far too vivid for it to be an illusion. I think i would give anything to be out of this situation right now. Except for my soul of course, i kinda need that.

                An increasingly irritated sigh brushed my ears as i felt movement taking place on the side of the couch i was sitting on. Almost promptly after it faded, i felt a strong,{ warm hand commence to rub and squeeze at me.

“Levi!” I shouted, tired with his constant need for my attention.

“Stop touching my ass!”

“No!” Levi countered. “That ass belongs to me!”

“It does not! Stop touching me already!” I said as I attempted to push him away, shades of rouge tingeing my cheeks.

                However, the raven was very persistent and would not relent, groping me whenever he had an opening. He eventually overwhelmed me, ceasing my struggle and held me close to his body.

“This is my house. I do as I please. Including this.”

                He smirked at me as I felt two of his hands give my ass a firm squeeze. My face burned a bright scarlet and I pried him off, scooting away.

“No you can’t! That’s sexual harassment! Keep your hands to yourself, you perverted old man!” I hissed.

                Levi frowned at me.

“Oi, that’s no way to speak to your lover, you know.”

                The pink hue reached to the tips of my ears at the word ‘lover’.

“Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn’t be touching me like that without my permission, you asshole!”

“Your.” He retorted simply.

                I blinked at him.

“Huh?”

“It’s ‘your’. As in ‘Your asshole’, because it’s mine as well.”

                I blushed furiously at his casual use of vulgarity. Geez, this guy. Has he no shame?

“Eh? No it’s not! It’s- mmph!”

                My sentence was halted abruptly and muffled against the silky softness of Levi’s lips. My eyes widened and I tried to move away, but the hand that gently pulled me forward from the back of my neck kept me in place.

Levi only continued to kiss me for several seconds until the heat it caused in my cheeks made me dizzy. I barely registered him leaning in, gently pushing me onto the plush cushions of the couch.

Pressing his lips onto mine with more force, he kissed me deeply for what seemed like an eternity before suddenly pulling away. I gasped and greedily sucked in oxygen to feed the lack of air in my lungs.

“I’m hungry.” Was all he said.

                But the hands that found their way back to groping my rump and the mischievous glint in his eyes suggested a different meaning to said phrase. **Hell. No**. He is _not_ thinking about what I assume he is implying. Hastily, I racked my brain in an attempt to evade his statement.

“Well, we have cereal.” I said. “You could eat that.”

                Not the best response, but it’ll do. Levi shot me a strange look and pulled away.

“What the fuck? No way! Like hell I’m eating cereal after eating ass. Gonna have that food tastin’ like ‘Poop-loops’, ‘Shit-amon Toast Crunch’, and ‘Booty pebbles.’ No!”

                Suddenly, my breath got caught in my throat and I choked on my saliva. Wrong pipe! My coughing fit eventually transacted into laughter.

“omg! Oh ,Freckled Jesus! I cant! Jfc!” I squeaked between breaths. “Holy crap, I can’t breathe! There is no way you can be an adult, it’s just not possible!” I laughed.

                I swiped at the tears that were starting to form at the corners of my eyes.

“Wow, that is rich. That was a good one. Whew!”

I took a few breaths to calm down as my laughter faded.

“Honestly, who says that kind of stuff? Geez, you aren’t an adult, you’re a child.” I chuckled, shaking my head.

                I think Levi was actually being serious, despite sounding absolutely ridiculous because he cast me an unamused expression.

“You done yet?”

“Maybe~” I teased.

                Levi rolled his eyes.

“Smart ass.” He mumbled.

“Thank you!” I grinned.

                Levi offered a small smile and ruffled my hair.

“You’re such a brat, you know that?”

                He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. A light red dusted my cheeks at the action. Levi sighed and stood up.

“But seriously, I’m fucking starved. Let’s get something to eat.”

                I looked at my books, then back to Levi. After a moment of pondering, I shrugged.

“Sure.”

\- - -

After getting our meals, we settled back on the couch and flipped through the channels on Levi’s TV. I honestly enjoyed some of the luxuries that the humans had. We never had such a thing back in heaven, or nearly as many channels.

                The raven continued flipping through the channels before pausing and going a few channels back. Music started to play and the sound drifted throughout the room. Levi’s foot began to tap softly on the carpet with the rhythm of the song.

“Hey, this is my song. I just got an idea. I’ll do some karaoke for you, Eren. How does that sound?”

                Huh? Karaoke? What is that? We don’t have that in heaven.

“Karaoke?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. I’m dedicating this one to you.”

                Levi turned up the volume on the television before turning back to face me and bringing the remote near his lips, acting as if it were a microphone. Then, he began to sing.

 

_"Oooh_

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

 I started to tap my fingers the beat of the music, slightly bobbing my head.              

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

 

Levi was actually quite good at singing. His voice was very rich and smooth. It was as soothing and relaxing as it was pleasant.

 

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

 

                Levi finished off the final note and I rewarded him with cheers and a round of applause. He lowered the volume back down on the TV before taking his seat next to me again.

“So what’d you think? Did you like it?”

                I nodded and smiled at him.

“Yes, actually. It was quite enjoyable. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

                He smiled warmly at me before snuggling up to my side.

“Oh, really? Maybe I should go outside and do it again so everyone will know you belong to me.” He said.

He couldn’t really be serious. He was just joking right? A moment later, he got up and headed out the door.

                I shot up and grabbed his arm just as he placed a foot out the door.

“Ah! No don’t! That’s embarrassing!” I blushed fiercely at the idea of him doing such a thing.

                Levi merely laughed at me and flicked my forehead lightly.

“ **APRIL FOOLS**! GOT YOU!”

                I starred at him in disbelief and turned away, pouting slightly at how he had tricked me. I forgot about that strange human tradition. A prank day.

“Oh, don’t be like that Eren. You’re not the only one that got pranked.”

                A voice sounded from the other side of an open window. I turned to look and was surprised to see Hanji leaning on the window frame. How long had she been there?

                I blinked at her in confusion.

“Wha?”

                Hanji chuckled and gave her head a shake.

“Isn’t that right ** _, Reader_**?”

                My eyes widened. What? How did she…?

“Hmm. Yes, indeed. Thank you for scrolling this far, **Reader**.” Levi chimed.

                I jolted. Huh? Levi too? Just… Just what did these humans know? How much do they know?

Both Levi and Hanji looked to the ceiling and spoke in alarmingly synchronized unison.

**“THANKS FOR THE READ! SEE YOU FOR REAL NEXT UPDATE!”**

                Humans are so bizarre.

 

Teh NeD }

 

 

 


	2. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real stuff, that's not the prank chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Many months later*  
> Hey! look who finally started transfering the actual chapter that's been stored within my phone's files.  
> Incredible.  
> It been there since march. MARCH. fuck.  
> But better late than never, right?  
> So this one isn't as much of a hit as the first one but i already planned this and wrote abunch so it's going on here anyway.  
> Hope you guys like this! (I suppose it isn't really neccessary to read Part 1, but it's better if you do.)

 

 

-

 

 

_**EREN:** _

 

 

                    I remember everything they taught me in the Angel's academy and made sure to use ever teaching to the fullest. Without them, I wouldn't be able to do my job. Those lessons helped mold me into the god of love called "Cupid" I am today.

                What I didn't learn in the academy, or rather what they didn't teach me, was how to deal with catastrophes caused by our godly power. Namely, the one that won't go 5 minutes without placing his hands on me and cuddling up into my side every chance he got.

                My name is Eren Jaeger and i have made a grand mistake, probably as enormous as the heavens themselves. While simply attempting to fulfill my duty as Cupid, i accidentally caused said victim to fall madly in love with me rather than the originally planned candidate. Thus, i have landed myself in my own, self-made catastrophe.

                This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be back up in the clouds, ready and reporting for duty as i awaited my next list of targets. Not sitting in a human's living room as they continued to nudge their head on me, silently begging for my attention like a needy feline while i looked over the pages of dusty books and scrolls.

                If one good thing came from this, it was this human's scientist companion, Hanji. She used as many resources as she could muster to aid me in my search to fix this problem i've made for myself.

                The only down side to this was that i lacked the ability to communicate with her. All my previous attempts had gone to waste, for she could not understand a single word i said. Apparently, every time i speak, it sounds like a symphony of bells and wind chimes to her. She can see me due to the effects of the mirror, but because of the spell, the only one that can actually understand me is-

"Oi! Jaeger! Put those books down and look at me, you've been at this for hours."

"Not now, Levi! I'm very busy!"

                This guy.

                His name is Levi and he was the final objective i had to accomplish so i could finish my work for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, he's also the one who i shot with an arrow that ended up backfiring at me due to unperceived circumstances and resulted in him falling for me instead of Hanji. So here we are, about a month or so later, looking for a way to reverse the arrow's effects.

                I honestly have no clue what to do. At first, i tried to put the circumstances off as a bizarre dream i was having, but the warm hands and kisses were far too vivid for it to be an illusion. I think i would give anything to be out of this situation right now. Except for my soul of course, I kinda need that.

                An increasingly irritated sigh brushed my ears as i felt movement taking place on the side of the couch i was sitting on. Almost promptly after it faded, i felt a strong

hand grab my jaw and force me to look their owner in the eyes. It was Levi and he didn't appear to be very pleased.

"You've said that 3 times already. It's about time you take a break. You don't need to over exert yourself, you know."

                The softness of concern slightly altered his attempt at imitating a firm tone. He released his grip on my jaw and moved his hand up to brush away some stray locks from my vision. I sighed.

"I'm flatered by your concern, really i am, but i have to do this. I can't afford to waste any more time."

                Levi pulled his hand back to his side and rolled his eyes, flinging me another displeased look. He crossed his arms over his chest and let his face settle into a firm expression.

"You say that every time too. Honestly, what is it that you look for in these damn books and scrolls that's more important than your health?"

_'A way to leave your side without a guilty concience and causing a broken heart.'_ I thought.

                There was no way i would tell him that of course. I'm supposed to bring happiness and feelings of love to people's hearts, not break them.

                Though i should inform him of the current events and the reasons for my restlessness, i could never bring myself to do so. The warm and loving gazes he cast me were enough to hold my toungue.

                It would be a shame to tell him the truth and have him react negatively to the new information. Telling him that his feelings for me come from a spell could end up doing more harm than good. So, i simply stayed silent on the matter.

"Look, I know you mean well, but I really need to continue my research. At least for a little while longer. Please?"

                I widened my eyes and gave him a pleading look, trying to appear as convincing as possible. The hardness in his eyes softened and he sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Fine. If you really need to, then I'll let you be. But remember that you said 'Not now', which means later on. So you can't refuse next time i come back, got that, brat?"

                I restrained the urge to roll my eyes at the nick name- though im not certain when he started callinng me that- and nodded. He unfolded his arms and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit. Just try to take it easy and not over work yourself, okay?"

                He gave my disheveled hair a ruffle before standing up straight and exiting the room. I couldn't help but pout slightly as i felt a familiar warmth spread across my features. Attempting to smoothen out my even more tousled locks, I tried to control the blush from creeping over my face any further. It's been over a month since the first time he had touched me, but i still couldn't become accustomed to the sensation.

                Ignoring the scarlet that burned my cheeks, i focused my attention back to my research. After a few minutes of flipping pages and opening books, I stumbled across something that caught my eye. The ink printing was quite smudged and faded from old age, but was still eledgable.

                The chapter told of many different spells and their ways to be broken. Though it may have been an anthology of legends and theories, something was better than nothing. It would do no harm to test them out.

                As i read on, my eyes became fixated on the two words i had hoped to find; "Love spell". Bringing the book closer, I read through the text thoroughly and searched through it's pages intently. It mostly spoke of ways to cast it, but that held no importance to me.

                I eventually came across a section titled "How to break the spell". Finally, just what i was looking for.According to the content, it stated that a potion to undo the spell required a specific process and certain ingredients for it to work.

                After weeks of searching, i've found what i need at last! Now all there is to do is inform Hanji of the ingredients needed so i can get started on that potion as soon as possible. I placed the silky thread of a bookmark on that page to save my spot for future reference and hugged it tightly to my chest, exhaling a blissful sigh. Soon i'll be able to put this mess behind me and allow ourselves to return to our regular routines.

                In the midst of my mussings, I hadn't noticed when Levi came back, holding a small tray that carried chilled beverages adorned with colorful, fruity decorations.

"Well, someone sure seems happy. Your research is going well so far, I assume."

                He placed the tray on a coffee table nearby and grabbed the drinks, handing me one. I couldn't supress the smile that graced my lips and nodded eagerly.

"Definiatly. It's perfect."

                I set the books aside and took the glass, sipping gingerly at the refreshing liquid as the sugary flavor spread across my tastebuds. Plucking out the small, green umbrella, I spun it between my finger tips. I was always amused at the cute assortment of items humans used to decorate things such as this.

                Levi sat beside me once again on the couch and offered me a warm smile.

"At least something good came from it. You've looked pretty stressed lately, so it's great to see you smile. You really deserve something nice for all the hard work you've put in."

                He proceeded to sip at his beverage quietly. I pulled the edge of the cup away from my lips and stared down at it, dropping the tiny decoration in my lap.

"Yeah."

                What was once a sweet coolness was now becoming bitter, leaving an unpleasant taste in my mouth. Though i just drank some of the juice, my mouth was quickly becoming very dry. The guilt was starting to build up again.

                Here i am, relishing the fact that I won't have to be with him anymore and he's bringing me colorful drinks, congradulating me on how i'll soon be leaving him. He's completly ignorant of the circumstances and is always expressing how happy he is to be within my presence, but the feeling isn't mutual. I know it's all just a spell, but he looks so genuine, it's hard to remember sometimes.

                The heaviness starts to bubble up more and i bite my lip. I close my eyes and exhale through my nose, breath slightly unsteady. There's no room for me to start feeling guilty. I have a job to do and i need to get this over with quickly. Levi stops drinking and looks over at me.

"Eren? Are you alright?"

                He cocks his head and casts me an expression of increasing concern. His vision flickers from me, to my hands and back.

"Do you not like it? If you don't want it, I can get you something else."

                I shake my head and sigh, letting my eyes slowly flutter open.

"No, it's fine. I'm just feeling a little weary is all."

                The raven set his glass back onto the small tray and placed a hand to my forehead.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever or anything. Come on. I think i know a way to help you relax."

                He removes the beverage from my grip, placing it next to his own and next thing i know, i feel him wrap his arms around me. My face begins to flush and before i have the chance to ask what he's doing, he sweeps me off my feet and hauls me up into his arms, holding me protectively as he carries me bridal style out of the room.

"W-wha? Levi! what are you doing!?" I yelp, my cheeks now stinging with emmbarrassment.

"Put me down!"

                I grip and tug at his shirt with every word. He only offers me a smirk before he complies.

"As you wish."

                He drops me onto the plush softness of bedroom pillows and comforters. I lift my head up from the pillow and look around, only to notice that Levi is looming over me, that smirk never leaving his face.

"Huh? Levi? Why are yo-"

"Shhh, relax."

                He cooed in my ear as slender fingers worked along the silkyness of my outfit, motioning to remove it off of my body. I gasped as his warm breath brushed against my torso of currently bared skin. His hands continued to rid of the fabric that drapped me.

"L-levi? W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, starting to panic.

                He didn't reply and instead flipped me onto my stomach. Feeling the weight on the bed shift, i peek over my shoulder and notice that the man was holding a bottle of what appeared to be some type of lubricant.Watching him closely, he opens up the container and squeezes a generous amout of cream onto his palm, placing it back on the dresser before moving back to me.

                Why did he just do that that? Is he- ...no. No no no, nope. He can't be planning on doing what i think he's doing right?

                A warm hand is placed on my inner thigh as it urges my legs to slowly spread apart. Oh no, he is! I squirm underneath his touch, his fingers suddenly feeling too hot against my skin.

"Gah! Levi! Stop! You can't-"

                My sentence is abruptly cut off as the cracking of my leg's joints echo in the room. A soft moan involuntarily escapes my lips.

"Ahh~ Levi?"

                He rubs the creamy substance onto both of his hands before he places them on my back and slowly starts rubbing small circles under my shoulder blades. I practically melt into the bedsheets as he massages my back, skillfully applying pressure to certain areas.

                A string of mewls, squeaks and gasps leave my mouth as Levi rubs the scented lotion into my skin. He gives a breathy chuckle before leaning in and whispering softly in my ear.

"I can't what? Do you want me to stop?"

                I shake my head, albeit too eagerly and he laughs, causing me to blush furiously as my bottom lip portrudes from under the top one to form a pout. My face is flushed because he's humiliated me, not because he has a pleasant laugh or anything, nope.

"What? Did you think i was planning on doing something else with this? God, You are too adorable. I think i'm gonna have a heart attack. You see what you do to an old man like me, little brat?" He voiced teasingly.

"Shut up." I mumble as shades of pink tickle the tips of my ears.

 

 

\- -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA. It's a pretty big change from the 1st part ("Cupid's Catastrophe") in regards to having subtle fluff, but whatever.   
> come on, who doesn't like horny Levi? Ami' right? and flustered Eren? pshawh!  
> i swear if i waited any longer, it would be valentine's day AGAIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cackles*  
> really? REALLY GUYS! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!  
> ITS STILL APRIL 1ST! APRIL FOOLS! (Here anyways)  
> Sorry for the mild mind fuck.(?)
> 
> okay, i know u guys hate me by now, but i really am writing this follow up!  
> Honest!!!  
> this is a taste of sorts, but really you just got rick-rolled!!  
> next update is the REAL DEAL!!! so just wait up! it'll be soon!  
> btw the "{}" symbols are where the prank starts/ ends  
> i think im keeping this , its good  
> also, the "Cereal" joke is from a post i saw based on a text message, if you ve seen it before.


End file.
